Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Movie In-Credit Closing Variants
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1926 - Boheme.jpg|Boheme (1926) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1930 - Our Blushing Brides.jpg|Our Blushing Brides (1930) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1933 - Dinner At Eight.jpg|Dinner at Eight (1933) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1934 - Men In White.jpg|Men in White (1934) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1934 - Treasure Island.jpg|Treasure Island (1934) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1935 - Mutiny On The Bounty.jpg|Mutiny on the Bounty (1935) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1936 - San Francisco.jpg|San Francisco (1936) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1938 - Everybody Sings.jpg|Everybody Sings (1938) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1938 - A Christmas Carol.jpg|A Christmas Carol (1938) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1939 - It's A Wonderful World.jpg|It's a Wonderful World (1939) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1939 - The Wizard Of Oz.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (1939) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1939 - Another Thin Man.jpg|Another Thin Man (1939) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1939 - MGM Cartoons.jpg|MGM Cartoons (1939-1942) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1940 - The Earl Of Chicago.jpg|The Earl of Chicago (1940) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1940 - Two Girls On Broadway.jpg|Two Girls on Broadway (1940) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1940 - New Moon.jpg|New Moon (1940) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1941 - Come Live With Me.jpg|Come Live with Me (1941) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1942 - Woman Of The Year.jpg|Woman of the Year (1942) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1942 - The First Swallow.jpg|The First Swallow (1942) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1942 - We Were Dancing.jpg|We Were Dancing (1942) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1944 - Kismet.jpg|Kismet (1944) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1943 - Slightly Dangerous.jpg|Slightly Dangerous (1943) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1943 - Above Suspicion.jpg|Above Suspicion (1943) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1944 - An American Romance.jpg|An American Romance (1944) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1944 - Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo.jpg|Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo (1944) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1944 - Meet Me In St. Louis.jpg|Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1944 - National Velvet.jpg|National Velvet (1944) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1946 - The Yearling.jpg|The Yearling (1946) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1948 - Easter Parade.jpg|Easter Parade (1948) MetroGoldwynMayerClosingVariant - 1949 - ActOfViolence.jpg|Act of Violence (1949) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1950 - Annie Get Your Gun.jpg|Annie Get Your Gun (1950) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1952 - Singin' In The Rain.jpg|Signin' in the Rain (1952) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1959 - North By Northwest.jpg|North by Northwest (1959) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1959 - Ben-Hur.jpg|Ben-Hur (1959) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1962 - Ride The High Country.jpg|Ride The High Country (1962) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1963 - Murder At The Gallop.jpg|Murder at the Gallop (1963) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1964 - Viva Las Vegas.jpg|Viva Las Vegas (1964) MGM-EMI Distributors Limted Closing Variant - 1970 - No Blade Of Grass.png|No Blade of Grass (1970) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variation - 1971 - Shaft.jpg|Shaft (1971) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1974 - That's Entertainment!.jpg|That's Entertainment! (1974) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1975 - The Passenger.jpg|The Passenger (1975) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1975 - The Silent Stranger.jpg|The SIlent Stranger (1975) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1976 - Logan's Run.jpg|Logan's Run (1976) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1976 - Sweet Revenge.jpg|Sweet Revenge (1976) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1977 - Telefon.jpg|Telefon (1977) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1979 - Voices.jpg|Voices (1979) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1980 - Hero At Large.jpg|Hero at Large (1980) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1980 - Hide In Plain Sight.jpg|Hide in Plain Sight (1980) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1980 - Fame.jpg|Fame (1980) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1981 - Buddy Buddy.jpg|Buddy Buddy (1981) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1981 - Pennies From Heaven.jpg|Pennies from Heaven (1981) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1982 - A Stranger Is Watching.jpg|A Stranger is Watching (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1982 - Cannery Row.jpg|Cannery Row (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1982 - Shoot The Moon.jpg|Shoot the Moon (1982) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1982 - Diner.jpg|Diner (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1982 - Victor-Victoria.jpg|Victor/Victoria (1982) Rocky III - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|Rocky III (1982) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1982 - The Beastmaster.png|The Beastmaster (1982) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1982 - Forced Vengeance.jpg|Forced Vengeance (1982) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1982 - Trail Of The Pink Panther.jpg|Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1983 - WarGames.jpg|WarGames (1983) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1983 - Octopussy.jpg|Octopussy (1983) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1983 - Curse Of The Pink Panther.jpg|Curse of the Pink Panther (1983) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1983 - Brainstorm.jpg|Brainstorm (1983) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1983 - Romantic Comedy.jpg|Romantic Comedy (1983) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1983 - A Christmas Story.png|A Christmas Story (1983) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1984 - The Pope Of Greenwich Village.jpg|The Pope of Greenwich Village (1984) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1984 - Nothing Lasts Forever.png|Nothing Lasts Forever (1984) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1984 - 2010.jpg|2010 (1984) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1985 - That's Dancing!.jpg|That's Dancing! (1985) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1985 - A View To A Kill.jpg|A View to a Kill (1985) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1985 - Red Sonja.jpg|Red Sonja (1985) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1985 - To Live And Die In L.A..png|To Live and Die in L.A. (1985) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1985 - Rocky IV.jpg|Rocky IV (1985) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1986 - Youngblood.jpg|Youngblood (1986) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1986 - 9 1-2 Weeks.jpg|9 1/2 Weeks (1986) MGM-UA Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1986 - Dream Lover.jpg|Dream Lover (1986) MGM Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1986 - Wise Guys.jpg|Wise Guys (1986) MGM Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1986 - Killer Party.jpg|Killer Party (1986) MGM Entertainment Co. Closing Variant - 1986 - Running Scared.jpg|Running Scared (1986) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1987 - Spaceballs.jpg|Spaceballs (1987) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1987 - Fatal Beauty.jpg|Fatal Beauty (1987) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1987 - Moonstruck.jpg|Moonstruck (1987) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1991 - Delirious.jpg|Delirious (1991) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1991 - Harley Davidson And The Marlboro Man.jpg|Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1992 - Diggstown.jpg|Diggstown (1992) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1994 - That's Entertainment! - A.jpg|That's Entertainment! III (1994) - A Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1994 - That's Entertainment! III.jpg|That's Entertainment! III (1994) - B Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1994 - Stargate.jpg|Stargate (1994) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1996 - All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 1999 - The World Is Not Enough.jpg|The World is Not Enough (1999) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2000 - Return To Me.jpg|Return to Me (2000) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2001 - Heartbreakers.jpg|Heartbreakers (2001) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2001 - Legally Blonde.jpg|Legally Blonde (2001) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2002 - Die Another Day.jpg|Die Another Day (2002) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2003 - Agent Cody Banks.png|Agent Cody Banks (2003) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2003 - Legally Blonde 2, Red, White & Blonde.jpg|Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2003 - Uptown Girls.jpg|Uptown Girls (2003) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2003 - Good Boy!.png|Good Boy! (2003) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2004 - Agent Cody Banks 2, Destination London.jpg|Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2005 - Into The Blue.png|Into the Blue (2005) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2006 - Rocky Balboa.jpg|Rocky Balboa (2006) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2007 - The Poughkeepsie Tapes.jpg|The Poughkeepsie Tapes (2007) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2007 - Music Within.jpg|Music Within (2007) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_Closing_Variant_-_2007_-_LionsForLambs.jpg|Lions for Lambs (2007) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2009 - The Pink Panther 2.jpg|The Pink Panther 2 (2009) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Closing Variant - 2009 - Fame.jpg|Fame (2009) Category:Gallery